The embodiments described herein relate to a chemical discharge system, and more particularly, to methods and systems for discharging volatile chemicals stored in a drum connected to a drum retainer.
Plants are often used as a source for starch, which can be processed to produce ethanol and other products. Plant starches are generally in a granular form and are initially collected from plant grains using a wet milling, a dry milling, or a dry grind process. To produce ethanol, starch containing fractions derived from these processes are hydrolyzed into fermentable sugars which are then fermented to make ethanol. Several plant starch processing methods exist including a raw starch process, which involves a high temperature hydrolysis of starch frequently referred to as “liquefaction”. In some starch processing facilities, a particular catalyst chemical such as, for example only, phosphorus oxychloride may be used. Typically, the volume amount needed for the catalyst chemical may not warrant an on-site storage facility to store the catalyst chemical for an extended time period. Moreover, the volatile nature of the catalyst chemical may prohibit long term, on-site storage at some processing facilities. Accordingly, in some processing facilities, the catalyst chemical may be shipped on a transport such as, for example, a cargo truck or a railcar, to the starch processing facility.
Conventionally, a drum is filled with the catalyst chemical, and the drum is connected to or fitted to a drum retainer, wherein the drum retainer is transported to the processing facility by the transport. At the processing facility, a worker wears a hazardous waste suit and unloads the drum retainer from the transport. While wearing the hazardous waste suit, the worker removes the drum from the drum retainer for subsequent connection of the drum to facility piping. Removing the drum from the drum retainer and/or moving drum may lead to safety issues such as spillage, worker hazardous exposure, and/or mishandling of the drum.
Some processing facilities place the drum at an exterior location due to the volatile nature of the catalyst chemical. Exterior storage of the drum may lead to exposure, spillage, contamination, and/or other safety issues. Moreover, the worker may deposit the drum at a location exterior to the facility which may lead to other hazardous situations such as impact by a facility forklift. Further, exterior storage of the drum may lead to increased piping, insulation, and controls to discharge the catalyst chemical into the processing facility.
Unless otherwise indicated, the drawings provided herein are meant to illustrate features of embodiments of the disclosure. These features are believed to be applicable in a wide variety of systems comprising one or more embodiments of the disclosure. As such, the drawings are not meant to include all conventional features known by those of ordinary skill in the art to be required for the practice of the embodiments disclosed herein.